


When My Heart Burdened Be

by Rionaa



Series: Maddian one-shot drabbles [1]
Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different version of what happened after Rhydian finds out that Ceri is his mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	When My Heart Burdened Be

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything to do with wolf blood, or West Life. (The title is a line from You Raise Me Up)

"Rhydian, I'm your mother!"  
"What, I don't have a... You can't..."  
"I am."  
Rhydian turned and ran away through the woods, confusion and hurt flooding his mind. He found himself back at the Vaughn's house before he knew it, let himself in and rushed up to his room. He began pacing, questions forming in his mind too fast to concentrate on anything. He sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. What could he do?   
His phone buzzed beside him, sending vibrations through the bed. He picked it up. It was a text from Maddy. With a small smile, he pressed the "call" button.

Maddy came round to Rhydian's house at a run, sprinted up the stairs and burst into his room.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I..." Rhydian stalled. He wasn't sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I just..." As the first tear rolled down his cheek he cursed himself inwardly. What would she think of him? To his slight surprise, she sat down on the bed beside him and put an arm round his shoulders.  
"It's okay, I'm here. What's the matter?" Slowly he began to explain about meeting Ceri in the woods, and how she had told him she was his mother. Maddy's eyes widened at these words, but she said nothing until Rhydian had mumbled himself into silence.  
"What's she doing here? Why now?"  
"I dont... I dont know..." Rhydian muttered. He felt stupid. He should have stayed, should have spoken to Ceri before running away. Rhydian and Maddy sat in silence until Rhydian's stomach rumbled loudly - he hadn't eaten much all day.  
"Why dont we go get burgers at Bernie's Maddy asked. Rhydian looked up at her gratefully.  
"Yeah, good idea, I just need to..." He gestured vaguely towards the bathroom. She nodded and he stood up and went to splash water on his face. They set off to the café holding hands.


End file.
